How to Save a Life
by I Am Sweden
Summary: The journey of a boy living a sheltered life behind his sister turning into one of history's most feared tyrants. Magus's story of how he came to be the man he is now.
1. Prologue

**How to Save a Life**

**Prologue-**

All I wanted was to be part of what was going on- what that woman had dragged my sister into.

Every day I only heard things about how the woman was going to bring the Enlightened ones out of their despair and bring us into a golden age of unimaginable power. Schala and I both felt the restless Black Winds of magic, but not once had they listened to us. Slowly, our mother turned into someone else. She was someone controlled by that monster she had found under the sea, wanting to use its power for our own good.

She had good intentions.

It did not.

Even Schala didn't believe me when I told her about our mother and the monster she had become. She blamed all of it on our late father.

…I miss him, now. He's the only one who listened to me, and now he was gone. But I still have Alfador and, whenever she's not busy with the Mammon Machine and that woman, Schala.

The gurus- Gaspar, Belthazar, and Melchoir- are going to let me come with them to see the Ocean Palace during construction. They think that seeing the new power will awaken my own magic, because I don't seem to have any.

Not once did they ask me if I wanted to have magic.

It's not that I'm shy, it's just that I don't want to end up like Schala, being used to power and prepare everything. I don't want to be used like that- like a slave.

First that monster takes our mother. Then, my sister.

And now, as I sneak in once again to witness the unveiling and to see Schala, the monster takes me away from my home.


	2. Silenced

**Welcome to chapter one of How to Save a Life! ...I don't know why I'm cheery and happy. This is actually quite a sad story. Reviews are always greatly appreciated, as well as flames, if you don't like this kind of thing. But please, don't send me any flames saying things like, "Magus is stupid/evil/etc. and he's awful to write about". Well, I disagree, since he's my favorite Chrono Trigger character. But besides that, please R&R.**

**Chapter 1- Silenced**

A thousand cries fill my ears as Lovas reveals himself. They reach forward, trying to steal the souls of the Enlightened ones, just as one did to my mother. I cover my ears and wince. Alfador, behind me, raises his pale purple hackles and hisses.

A figure invisible to all but me rises from the onyx floor, reaching out for me. I yelp and stumble back away from it, attracting attention from all. I notice three figures identical to the one in front of me rise before the gurus, staring at me in shock.

"Janus!" Schala exclaims.

I turn to her, desperation in my voice, "Schala, they're everywhere!"

"What? Wh-what do you mean?"

I don't have time to answer her. The figure grabs the front my pale violet shirt, a wide, mad grin widening across its blank face. "Time to go," it cackles hysterically, blooming into a blue, green, and white swirling portal.

It's voice….

Schala cries out and reaches for me, but the Enlightened ones hold her back and drag her away from the portal. I struggle to free myself from its grip, but it's no use. I know that I'm going to get caught. "Alfador!" I call, reaching back. In horror, I find him running away. "Alfador! Schala!"

It has the voice of my father.

"My lord has a further purpose for you," the figure promises as I'm slowly pulled into the twisting mass. "You shall spread a blanket of blood across the land, swallowing those who oppose you with malice and hate." It's flashing smile fills my entire vision. "You shall become my lord's magus."

The begging, sorrowful cries of agony, it's outrageous laughter, the mighty roar of Lovas combining with the sickening voice of who was once my mother… they drown out all sound, swallowing me and making my throat tighten. I gasp for breath but find none as I lose all sight but that hideous smile. It's mouth opens….

"JANUS!"

…and I am no more.

((((()))))

My chest flutters to life as I breathe in fresh mountain air. My pale eyes fly open to see a canopy of trees above me, concealing the cerulean sky overhead and the white clouds snaking their way across the vast, open space. I swallow hard and look to my left- bushes and what looks like a stream bubbling past- then to my right- more viridian foliage and a shoe.

A… shoe?

I breathlessly jump to my feet, staggering slightly at feeling light-headed. The bushes around me start to rustle and short, cobalt blue brooding creatures appear. With no place left to retreat, I fall back and stare at them with tearing eyes.

The creatures turn to a hoarse, squeaking kind of laugh belonging to a dark green beast unlike the blue ones. "Heh heh, what kind of pipsqueak do we have here?" he chuckles darkly. He floats over to me and yanks up my chin. Tears now fall unguarded from my reddened eyes onto my pale cheeks. The monster curls its lip disdainfully. "Just a kid wandered off from Truce looks like," he says, drawing a blade.

I had never seen a weapon of any kind before, save the broad sword Dalton, body guard to my parents and later that woman, always carried stashed away. Schala before had told me that the Enlightened ones needed no weapons because of their magic abilities and the overall lack of enemies. There was never a need to protect one's self on the Sky Lands.

But now, with the blade so close to my neck….

He stops, staring into my eyes. Slowly, it lowers the blade. "You, boy…. Y-your eyes…."

The other creatures gather round to see what has upset their master. They too stand agape, staring at me. "M-magic! The boy has the tint of magic in his eyes!"

Their master nods earnestly, picking up a strand of my hair. "In his hair, too! It's not dye!"

I rub my sleeve across my eyes and hesitantly look to each one of them. No malice shows on their now confused, amazed faces.

"Kid… who are you?"

Startled, I turn to the green monster. It stands on its own two, curled and clawed feet, staring into my eyes with wonder. "Janus," I say. Both of us are met with confusion. I speak again, but no sound comes.

I grab at my throat, my breath starting to pick up again. "I… I…," I stutter, hearing no voice.

He gapes. "You're mute?"

I quickly shake my head, trying to speak, shout, scream- but again, I'm met with silence.

"Hey now," he warns, grabbing my shoulders. "Don't hurt yourself, kid. Just calm down, we'll worry about your voice later. Just nod, got it?"

Biting my lip to try to stop my teeth from chattering, I give him a quick nod. "Good. Now, are you from Truce?"

I shake my head. He cocks a nonexistent eyebrow and asks, "Then, do you, uh, have a family to go to?"

Family….

Father, mother, Alfador, Schala…. I can't help the tears that spring to my eyes again. The monster cringes as if I've slapped him. "Ah, n-no, don't cry, kid, uh…. W-we'll take care of you. Um… Gertal!"

One of the blue creatures stumbles up to him. "Yes sir, master Ozzie!"

Ozzie turns to me. "You follow Gertal back to the hideout, alright?" To the creature he says, "Get him some soup, a place to sleep, and something for his throat. I want to hear what this kid's got to say."

Gertal nods and awkwardly takes my hand. "Uh, come on, kid. We'll get you fixed up."

((((()))))

"Honestly, Salasha," a slightly nasally voice says as we climb into a cave, "I wish you'd learn to play with something other than those stupid swords."

"Then you, Felea, should worry more about honing your skills as a magician than perfuming yourself with that foul stench," a quieter voice counters softly.

Gertal slides a screen door aside and I'm hit full blast of a stench really quite awful. My hands instinctively go to cover my nose from the horrible smell. He wobbles inside, waving away the smell, and goes over to a pair of creatures more humanoid than those in the forest. "Master Ozzie has ordered us to take care of a… guest."

One of the creatures, a slender, pink-skinned redhead looks over the shorter one's shoulder at me. "A human? What's so special about him? Wait, is he supposed to be our dinner tonight?"

My mouth flies open and I stare at them all in mute horror, especially the giggling one who had suggested it.

"Felea," her blue-skinned, more muscled and stronger built companion sighed, "if he is to be our guest, let's not throw around things he finds offensive."

Felea giggles again and glides over to me. "Aw, what a little cutie. So cute I just want to eat him up!" She grabs my chin and crinkles her freckled nose, grinning. "Just kidding, cutie. So, what's your name?"

"He's mute. Er, but not permanently. We think," Gertal says, sending a sour expression to her face.

Salasha sheathes the blade he had been polishing and comes over to me. He swats Felea's hand away and kneels to my level. "You cannot talk? Whatever could your mother be thinking, letting you loose on your own with no way to call for help?" he asks, more to himself than to me.

My mother would have never allowed this to happen. She would have saw the danger and immediately set to having it permanently removed. But, left alone and frightened when Father died, she succumbed to that monster turned into someone hungry for power none of us needed.

I was now alone and afraid… would that mean I would give in like her? That I would eventually lose myself and turn into a wicked creature, destroying myself and those around me? I shudder, terrified at the thought.

Felea's delighted giggle makes me remember where I am. I turn to look at her, then to Salasha. I slowly mouth the words, "I came here by accident."

Salasha's eyebrows raise. "You… came here by accident."

I nod, sighing in relief that he understands me. Felea seems to melt immediately. "Oh, a majestic traveler! He's going to be the brooding mysterious type, ready to knock me off my feet one day!" She sighs theatrically and falls onto Salasha, wanting him to catch her. Instead, he and I walk away from her, slightly smirking at her as she falls on her back. "Ouch!" she hisses, rubbing her lower back. "You are such a naughty jerk, Salasha!"

"Call me what you will, sister," he calls to her, rolling his eyes and guiding me along.

He leads me into a cavernous expanse through another screen door coated in colorful fallals and other bright gems and ornaments. "This is our common room, so to speak. Ozzie has his meetings and such in here as well as his announcements and discussions of battles, jobs, and other things. Though there are not many imps and other mystics here right now, this area will likely be filled come morning."

"What are mystics?" Quickly remembering my muteness, I tug on his sleeve and mouth the question.

Salasha seems caught off guard a moment- too stunned to speak. "You do not know of mystics?"

I shake my head. "There were none where I come from."

"Where is there land without mystics?" Salasha murmurs, again talking to himself. "In short, Felea, Ozzie, Gertal, and I are all mystics. We are beings caught between a human a beast, if you will. Most of us have a magical ability."

Magic? That must be why Ozzie didn't kill me before. He thinks I may be a mystic, perhaps, or knows that I'm an Enlightened one. The Enlightened ones…. Were they here? Tugging on his sleeve, I silently ask him this. "What is an 'Enlightened' one?"

I sigh, my fears confirmed. These aren't my Sky Lands, nor the snowy wastelands that lie below us secured to the ground.

This- wherever it is- is most definitely not at all like my homeland. That portal must have took me someplace else far, far away where there are mystics and forests on the ground, free from snow dunes and raging storms.

I stop, my eyes going wide. If I'm so far from home, will Schala know where to look for me?

"What's wrong?" Salasha stops and asks.

I'm only able to shake my head, realizing that I'm all alone out here. I'm alone, surrounded by strange mystics and… and….

Felea gasps and runs to my side. "Look at this, Salasha! You've made him cry! Come on, then, you can come with me, sweetie. I won't be mean to you like old snooty-pants."

"I didn't make him cry!" Salasha panicks, nervously turning to her.

"Then what did!" she demands.

"I don't know!"

"So he just starts to cry for no reason?"

"It seems so!"

Neither mystic notice as I fall to my knees, sobbing into my knees. I clench the soft fabric of my pants, wanting so badly to have at least Alfador by my side. If only he or Schala were hear….

The thought of my sister stings my heart, making new tears stream down my cheeks. Just as Salasha said, as long as I'm mute, I have no way to call out for her to come get me. There's no way any one of them can understand me. Not even Salasha and Felea, the two siblings out to help me. None of them know of the land I come from, nor the people I know of! How am I supposed to get home with this? How am I going to get away from Ozzie, and get back to Schala and Alfador?

Felea's face softens and realization overshows her distress. "He's from far away, doesn't know what mystics are, and he's a little boy. I think… that he misses his home. Talking about all of these new things isn't helping that at all, brother."

The mystic girl gently pulls me into a hug. I blink startled, and don't return the favor. "We'll get you back," she promises. "You have our word."

I nod into her shoulder, not even bothering to mouth what I know no one will hear.

I want to tell her how much she resembles my sister like this.


	3. Death

**I apologize for how short this chapter is, but hopefully Janus/Magus doesn't sound so OOC in this chapter. There's a nice little surprise character to show up in this too. I think you'll enjoy it. R&R!**

**Chapter 2- Death**

Ozzie and his band of imps- the small mystics from before in the forest- came back later that night when I was asleep in a room Felea and Salasha found for me. When I awoke this morning, I found that I still couldn't talk. Nothing outside makes me want to leave my room. There's nothing there like Schala, Alfador, or home, so I'll stay in here.

My solitude is short lived as someone slides the screen hiding my room away. I squint at the new light coming in, then frown at seeing Felea. Her perkiness is the last thing I want to see right now. Her sonorous voice quickly greets me. "Good morning, kiddo! Isn't it a wonderful morning?"

_What's so wonderful about it?_ I inwardly mutter. My scowl tips her off that today really isn't that great of a morning. Felea frowns and leans back on the stone wall of the cave. "Still have no voice?" she asks lightly.

I shake my head, even bothering to mouth, "Nothing yet."

She taps her chin, lost in thought for a long moment. Finally, she says, "What you need… is a trip around town. What do you say?" After another scowl, she adds, "Just because you've never been to Truce doesn't mean that someone you may know hasn't been there. We can ask around and see if anyone knows about those 'Lighted ones' or whatever."

"_En_lightened ones," I mutely correct. I frown up at her and mouth, "But you don't know their names, and I can't tell you how to pronounce them."

We both dismally sigh. "Well… that's still no reason why we can't go out and wreak some havoc, right?" she says, her mint green eyes lighting up in anticipation. Felea nudges me with her elbow. "Destruction is always a fun thing, eh? I know! This is the perfect time for Salasha and I to practice some fighting! See, he's a swordsman and I'm a magician! Since we're practically Ozzie's right-hand men, we've got to be the best of the best. He's been ranting on and on about training anyway."

I still don't want to venture away from my room- or even my bed, for that matter- but I can't ruin the day Felea has planned in her mind on account of my depression. Even though it's her foolhardy attempt at getting a smile out of me, I'll go along with her.

((((()))))

I never should have gone with her.

Felea's idea of "fun" is setting fire to rural homes on the mountain opposite of where Ozzie's cave is. She laughed while using her magic to bring destruction to those people's lives- is _that_ what Ozzie will want me to do with my magic?- while Salasha easily cut through doors to homes and barns to take hold of valuables and money.

What strange money….

"Call the guard! Mystics are about!" a woman shrieks from a burning home behind us.

Grinning wickedly, Felea turns and blows her a kiss that turns into flames, hitting the doorframe around her. The woman screams and grabs her two children, running for safety away from her burning home. One of the youngest children drops and leaves behind a doll. It is quickly set aflame by the fires raging through the dry grass. _And all of this is happening to them during a drought as well…._

"Kid, we're heading to the next town! Are you coming?" Felea turns and calls back to me with an even voice and calm, clear face.

I hesitate, then shake my head. I waved them off, motioning that I was going to stay a while longer. The siblings shrug and walk off, ready for more destruction in the next row of homes.

Just like never before seeing a weapon, I have never seen such utter chaos in all my life. Seeing the earth ripped apart by Felea's fire and the unfortunate few caught before Salasha's blade… I'd say it was frightening, but somehow, I just don't feel anything. I don't feel horror at what I have witnessed, or sorrowful at how so many lives have ended in ruin.

I think… that is how my mother felt before the monster took her.

((((()))))

I wander through the remains of Felea and Salasha's "fun" in the next area I come across, looking at the decimated buildings and hear an unusual sound: music.

It's a soft melody that is so unfitting of this scene that assures me I'm not imagining it. From somewhere, I know I've heard this. Somewhere….

After climbing through the wreckage of a house, I finally found it. A music box small enough to fit in the palm of my hand playing a tune so mellifluous….

"Th-that's my mother's! P-put that down, mystic!"

It takes me a moment to register the voice, and even longer a moment to turn and see the boy behind me. Soot covers his cheeks- as it undoubtly covered mine- and olive green hair shot out in uneven patches on his head. Streaks in the dirt on his cheeks gave away that he had been crying, but nothing else suggested weakness in his firm face. "I'm not a mystic," I mouth, shaking my head.

The boy blinks and takes a hesitant step forward. "Wh-what?"

I shake my head again and point to my mouth. _I can't speak._

"Oh…. Well, what are you doing here? It's all rubble," he unnecessarily tells me, gesturing to the burning remains of what must have been his home. "I came back for that music box."

I make my way back across the debris and hand it to him. "It's pretty," I tell him, though he's too busy staring at it to read my lips. He finally looks up at him. "I'm going to be a knight one day," he says suddenly with determination. "I'm going to kill all of the mystics who did this to our homes and make everyone feel safe."

He puts the box in his pocket and looks at me again. "Oh, and my name is Cyrus."

I slowly give him a small smile. "I'm Janus."

Even though I know he couldn't have heard me, he grins and shakes my hand. "Nice to meet you. I'd love to stay and chat, but I've got to meet up with my friends."

I nod again and give him another smile. As he turns to leave, Cyrus waves back at me. I'm too stunned to return the gesture.

So… I truly must appear to be a mystic to these people. I leave behind the fading sound of his footsteps running off and head towards screams and crashes, signaling Felea and Salasha's whereabouts.

((((()))))

"Ooh, this stuff is too heavy!"

"You took things that won't even prove _remotely_ useful! It's your fault we've got this load to carry back!"

I sigh, dragging my part. It doesn't even make since I'm doing this- I didn't steal _anything_. And most of it _is_ Felea's junk.

The two siblings argued the whole way back to the cave, almost to the point to where I thought my ears would bleed.

Finally, I drop my load and tug on their sleeves. I scowl and mouth, "Felea, can't you just teleport us back to the cave?"

Her eyes go wide. "Teleport _us_? I'm not sure _anyone _can teleport this much mass in one round."

_Can't even do that much? _I growl in my mind. I sigh and grab up my load again. "Don't move," I tell them, grabbing the pendant tied onto my belt.

And for the first time in what felt like years, I used magic.

((((()))))

I'm not sure which is worse: having to lug around Felea's _crap_ or to hear these fools drool over my magic. My _rudimentary _magic, which probably would have made my mother cry if she were to see it.

Apparently the only magic Felea knows is flame-related, and Ozzie only knows how to encase himself in ice as a barrier and create animated skeletons. So simple!

Among the Enlightened ones, we were to learn what would seem like the impossible to these Mystics. I try to hide back my snide comments, seeing as how they were out to kill me yesterday when I first arrived here.

Finally I manage to slip out of the mass of Mystics and run straight for my room.

I fall back on my bed and stare at the pendant Schala gave me. She told me that it would help me and keep me safe- but so far, the only thing it has accomplished is making me annoyed beyond belief.

…And didn't Schala also tell me that she would protect me?

Well, despite how I'm practically revered as a hero to these monsters, I don't feel very safe, helped, and protected.

I feel more alone than I've ever been.


End file.
